muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Focus (singel Ariany Grande)
Focus – piosenka nagrana przez amerykańską piosenkarkę, Arianę Grande. Została wydana 30 października 2015 nakładem wytwórni Republic Records. Początkowo, piosenka miała być pierwszym singlem z trzeciego studyjnego albumu piosenkarki, Dangerous Woman. Tekst Piosenki I know what I came to do And that ain't gonna change So go ahead and talk your talk 'Cause I won't take the bait I'm over here doing what I like I'm over here workin' day and night And if my real ain't real enough I'm sorry for you, bae! Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say 'Cause I'm about to put them all away Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) I can tell you're curious It's written on your lips Ain't no need to hold it back Go 'head and talk your shit I know you're hoping that I'll react I know you're hoping I'm looking back But if my real ain't real enough Then I don't know what is Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say Cause I'm about to put them all away Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) 1, 2, 3, come on girls You're gonna like it Come on, now, now Let's find a light inside our universe now Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down Just come and get it, let them say what they say Cause I'm about to put them all away Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me, f-f-focus on me Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Focus on me (Focus), f-f-focus on me (Focus on me) Tłumaczenie Tekstu Wiem, po co przyszłam I to się już nie zmieni Więc śmiało, pogadaj sobie Gdyż nie złapię przynęty Jestem tu, robiąc to, co lubię Jestem tu, pracując dzień i noc I jeśli moja rzeczywistość nie jest wystarczająco rzeczywista Przykro mi, kochanie! Teraz znajdźmy światło w naszym wszechświecie Gdzie nikt nie będzie ciągle nas ograniczał Po prostu przyjdź i weź to, pozwól im mówić to, co mówią Bo zamierzam nie zwracać na nich uwagi Skup się na mnie, skup się na mnie Skup się na mnie, skup się na mnie Skup się na mnie,(Skup się) skup się na mnie (Skup się na mnie Skup się na mnie, (Skup się) skup się na mnie (Skup się na mnie) Mogę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś ciekawy Masz to wypisane na ustach Nie ma potrzeby, by to powstrzymywać Śmiało, pogadaj swoje głupoty Wiem, że masz nadzieję, że zareaguję Wiem, że masz nadzieję, że się obejrzę Lecz jeśli moja rzeczywistość nie jest wystarczająco rzeczywista To nie wiem, co jest Teraz znajdźmy światło w naszym wszechświecie Gdzie nikt nie będzie ciągle nas ograniczał Po prostu przyjdź i weź to, pozwól im mówić to, co mówią Bo zamierzam nie zwracać na nich uwagi Skup się na mnie, skup się na mnie Skup się na mnie, skup się na mnie Skup się na mnie,(Skup się) skup się na mnie (Skup się na mnie) Skup się na mnie,(Skup się) skup się na mnie (Skup się na mnie) 1, 2, 3 dalej, dziewczyny Spodoba ci się to Dalej, teraz, teraz Teraz znajdźmy światło w naszym wszechświecie Gdzie nikt nie będzie ciągle nas ograniczał Po prostu przyjdź i weź to, pozwól im mówić to, co mówią Bo zamierzam nie zwracać na nich uwagi Skup się na mnie, skup się na mnie Skup się na mnie, skup się na mnie Skup się na mnie,(Skup się) skup się na mnie (Skup się na mnie) Skup się na mnie,(Skup się)skup się na mnie (Skup się na mnie) Skup się na mnie, skup się na mnie Skup się na mnie, skup się na mnie Skup się na mnie,(Skup się) skup się na mnie (Skup się na mnie) Skup się na mnie,(Skup się) skup się na mnie (Skup się na mnie) Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Ariana Grande